The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
On-demand cloud computing services allow software engineers to deploy software instances to cloud-based computing devices, allowing the software engineers to scale up existing projects or deploy new projects. However, existing cloud computing services require software engineers to provide a wide variety of highly technical parameters and settings for the deployment. The provisioning of these parameters and settings can be time-consuming and prone to user error. Furthermore, deploying a software instance to a new cloud-based computing device runs the risk that the cloud-based computing device does not conform to expected security protocols, compliance protocols, or other best practices. This means that a new deployment of a software instance to a cloud-based computing device may pose a security risk for the software instance. What is needed is a way to efficiently deploy software instances to cloud computing devices in a secure manner.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.